Frost
by ymiri
Summary: What would happen if Hans got to the ice castle before Anna and Kristoff only to find a sleeping Elsa. How can something so beautiful be call an evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

He doesn't know how it happen but some how he found himself alive and alone and on the front door of an ice castle. wait, he did know how it happen.

There was an avalanche and he ended being separated from the rest of the soldiers. With the pathway block with snow he didn't have any other choice but to keep walking on the other direction. And that's how he ended up here.

cold and starving after walking for hours, in the blizzard

Nothing was going according to plans. it was a simple plan. Come to Arrendell, woo the older sister, marry her and become king. simple and to the point.

After meeting the queen and listening to the stories about her; it became obvious that with her "cold" persona, there was no way that was going to be happening. That's why he decided to go for the younger simple-minded sister, princess Anna. He couldn't believe his luck, he didn't even have to try. He had the girl practically eating from his hand, and by the end of the night she had agree to marry him. He didn't have all the details work out on how he was gonna become king, but at least he was gonna be closer to the crown.

That was until all hell broke loose and queen Elsa turn out to be the Ice Queen.

and so that bring him to this moment of frozen misery.

He just had to play the hero and keep being prince charming and go after Anna. He should had stay and rule over arendelle just like Anna asking him to. With the good luck he been having both sisters could had gotten kill or eaten by a bear.

But no, he just had to come after Anna who went after Elsa.

'_should i knock on the door? wait, who does that? nobody knocks on castles doors. or do they? Heck, here goes nothing'_

Hans was happy to come out of the blowing wind, an ice castle wasn't exactly warm but it was way better than outside. after shaking off the snow of himself, he couldn't believe his eyes. the place was unbelievably beautiful, he never seem anything like it.

"_hello? is anybody home?" _

'_i can't believe she did all of this… i wonder how she keep it a secret for so long. from so many people. even her own sister. and here i was thinking they were close'_

The castle look just like any other castle he been to. with the difference that everything was made out of ice. He was surprise that he wasn't freezing. In fact, he wasn't as cold at all. The ice felt just like cold stone to the touch.

After looking around the ground floor and not finding anything out-of-place he decided to go up the stairs.

He came to a set of door just like the one outside. what he saw took his breath away. There she was; laying some kind of fur. With the moonlight shining on her white-blond hair spread over the fur and on her pale porcelain skin , like an angel.

Ever so Slowly he came closer to where she was sleeping, quietly as to not to disturb her dreams.

'how can this majestic creature be evil, a witch a sorceress...'

He didn't know if it was her magic or the long exposure to the cold. or the fact that she was a beautiful woman and any warm blooded would be attracted to her. But something was calling out to him. He couldn't help himself.

like in a trance, kneeling in front of her he went to move strand of hair away from her face until piercing blue eyes met forest green one.

_**Hello there!**_

_**thanks a lot for reading, i hope you like what i had written so far and that it wasn't too confusing. i have big plans for this story . this is my first time publishing any fanfiction. i'm just so obsessed with frozen that i couldn't help myself. and don't even get me started on hans and elsa. and yes i know he is the "bad guy" but i guess i like bad guys lol. any way let me know what you think. i'm open to suggestions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Loneliness,Confusion, anger, fear. They all flash through her eye in an eye blink before she had time to put on her mask of indifference.

and that's when he notes something cold by his neck.

An ice spear!

This was no angel! the woman was a witch! how had she manage to move so fast and so much precision that a train swordsman like himself didn't even see it coming

"who are you?" she whispered dangerously low while standing up and moving around as to stand in front of him.

"My queen, It is prince Hans of the southern isle. i meant you no harm"

"i remember you…" she said as she walked around him "you were at my coronation" standing in front of him again "explain yourself, what are you doing here?"

"my queen your sister, princess Anna is worry sick, she came after you." he saw her mask was starting to fall at the mere mention of her sister name 'so, she does have a weakness'

"where is she, is she here with you?" she said as she looked toward the door lowering her weapon

"no your majesty, she came after you right after you ran away." he saw her shoulders tense and the ice mask come back into place. "she left me in charge and came to find you. some time went by and i got worry and so i came to find you both myself"

"How dare she! living you, a foreigner, in charge of Arendell!"

the wind started to pickup and snow started to snow

how dare this woman talk to him like that, him. the future king of Arendell! "with all your respect your majesty but i must remind you that it was you who ran away, abandoning your sister and freezing your kingdom in the process."

he saw the shock in her ice blue eyes, and for a second he thought he had made a mistake by talking to her that way. he had let his anger get the better of him. He had made the ice queen mad and now he was gonna pay for it. he held his breath, but the anger never came. on the contrary. her eyes showed fear and confusion.

"Did you just said that Arendell… has frozen over?"

could it be possible that she was unaware of what she has done? "Yes, your highness. everything. even the ships are frozen into place. That's why Princess Anna came after you. to ask you to ask you to come back, to unfreeze Arendell"

And then, just like that the ice queen became the scare little girl who ran away on her coronation day when her must darkest and deepest secret came to light in front of all her people.

"No… this can't be happening." she became frantic, walking around the room. talking to herself "all i ever wanted was to be left alone. to live the rest of my days in solitude. being myself. with no pretenses, no lies. oh what a fool i been!"

"Queen Elsa, please calm down. all you have to do is unfreeze Arendell. And if you wish to say here. You can. Princess Anna and i will take care of Arendell. it'll be in good hands you must not worry. But please calm down, you are making the storm worst"

She raised her head from where she was hiding her face with her hands only to see how the brizard outside her balcony window only grew stronger. "what have i done"

"My queen?" he try getting her attention by getting closer to her in till he was standing in front of her

"Can't you see! i can't control it!" she scream wide eye at seeing how close he had gotten. "get away from me, go back to Arendell where you'll be safe. i just don't want to hurt anyone else. please" was the last thing she said before holding her head, closing her eyes and starting to fall to the floor.

Hans wasn't too far and was fast on his feet and he catch her before she hit the floor.

'oh boy… what a day' what all he could think before looking down at the girl in his arm

The most powerful person he had ever seen. the only thing on his way of being king.

King of a frozen kingdom, but a kingdom anyways … literally in his hands.

'just look at her… as beautiful as a wild horse waiting to be tame. she must had spent all her power, it seen like they are directly connect to her emotion. poor thing, she must be drain.'

looking around he saw the fur she was laying on when he first came in to the room

'this will have to do' and without thinking he put her down and lay down next to her

'was she wearing some kind of ice…. night gown?' he thought before drifting off with exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'warm...'

when was the last time she felt this warm comfort? yes, the cold never bother her. But it was still nice to feel warm. That's why she had send marshmallow to get her some furs at Oaken trading post to put on top of her ice bed. the cold was comfortable but warn was nice, after all she was still warm blooded.

she moved around in her bed with her eyes still close. stretching her aching body not taking note of her nightgown rising as she moved. she was so tired, so drain.

'but today is my coronation, i have to get up and face the world'

she open her eyes in shock. looking up at the ice ceiling and the events of the last hours came back in a rush 'prince Hans'

That's when she felt something stir next to her. There he was, gorgeous Prince Hans of the Southern Isle. Sleeping as peaceful as a baby, with his warm body press against her. she never been this physically close to anyone, ever, specially a man. she went from feeling warm and comfortable to hot and out of breath very fast. specially after noticing the compromising position they were in. A young prince and queen spending the night together in the same bed. just as she was about to move away from him his eyes snap open. so green…

Their eyes met and for a second it took both of their breath. green met blue and everything was ok in the world, everything was perfect.

'nothing is ok. my Arendell is frozen. frozen thanks to me. what have i done?!'

and just like that the reality of it all came crashing down on her. she tried moving away. and for the first time since she woke up, noted that not only was she embarrassing close to the prince, but he had taken the liberty to put his hand on her waist. where it was preventing her from moving

she panic and push away from him, but he didn't let her go. the temperature started to drop. she looked in to his eyes only to find the same confusion she was feeling.

'what am i doing, just let her go and apologize for putting your hands on her' he told himself. but his body wasn't listening. it was like some time during the night his body had claimed her as his. their bodies fitting perfectly next to each other.

When was the last time he had anyone as pure innocent and untouched in his bed. The sisters spend their whole lives in the palace. And if that wasn't proof enough all you had to do was look in to her eyes. This woman was incapable of killing a fly. And jet a little voice in the back of his mind told him how dangerous it was to get this close to the powerful and uncontrollable ice queen.

'Wasn't this what I wanted? A queen in my arm, so he can have a kingdom.' And the fact that he was attracted to her, was always a bonus.

She was scared, he saw it in her eyes and in the drop in temperature. which only encouraged his protective side to move closer to try and comfort her. but Before they both could even think about it his mouth was on her

Elsa frost on the spot. Too scare and shock to do anything. she didn't understand what had happen. But the combination of his skillful mouth and warm hand made her return the kiss.

'I got you my little ice queen' he thought with a smile against her lips. Moving his hand from her waist to her back to her neck and finally tangling his finger in her snow blond hair. Pulling her hair slowly back and exposing her neck so he can go straight for it and devour it. Making his mind cloud and both of their hunger grow. He had many lovers but never as sweet and clean tasting as the little snow queen.

On her part the queen didn't know the difference from up or down. All was happening way too fast and all she knew was that for the first time in forever the ever present empty coldness inside of her was being replace by a growing warm. Her body was being consume by this warm, ice was the furthest thing from her mind, And she wanted more.

He moved, pushing against her so she could be on her back never breaking the kiss. And moving the hand from her hair down her side, her waist and on her bare skiing on her thing. Where he moved her leg up on his wait and position himself on top of her. and With his other hand supporting his weight so he can be comfortable on her petite frame without being too much. Moving his mouth down her neck and pushing her gown off her shoulder so he can taste the skin there too.

'She taste like heaven'

All of this while at the same time moving his hand up the outside of her soft leg and pressing himself against her making her moan and in turn push against him. The queen was clay in his skillful hands. With every second his hunger grew, he wanted more He wanted to feel her hands on him.

He lift himself up enough to pull his shirt over his head, managing to just break contact for some seconds before going back to her sweet neck. Bringing her hand to touch his chest and back.

She got the hint, and moved her hands up and down his back before setting on his hair.

'i must be having a dream, who in their crazy mind would get this close to me'

That's when she felt him cupping her breast and pushing her gown even higher up her leg.

'No, every part of prince Hans is very real' from the hot mouth kissing the top part of her breast to the hands cupping and massaging her whole body. And she didn't dare to think about the part that he was pressing against her. Thinking about it made her face red.

Her up to now, close eyes, open wide when she felt him pulling at her gown. she thought that being kiss and touches was unbelievably good and otherworldly. no book that she ever read about the subject in the castle library would had ever prepare her for the real deal.

was this the real deal? was she ready to go all the way with this man she was introduce to not long ago by her sister

'Anna! she had ask me permission to marry Prince Hans. Anna loves him and look at what i'm is doing with him. what kind of sister am i. I got to stop this'

"Prince Hans, please stop. we can't do this" she said with shame in her voice, pushing him away from her while trying with whatever little dignity she had left to sit up. But his body still on top of her prevented her from doing so.

He frost, and looked up to try and met her eyes to see what was going through her mind. She had her eyes close so he was unable to but he guess as much.

"You must return to Arendelle and Find my sister" with tears coming from the corner of her close eyes. "I'm sorry for putting you in this situation by letting this go so far but You must repeat to no one what... what almost happen here today" If she had open her eyes she would had seam the pain and anger of rejection in his green eyes.

'I had taken it to far, I forgot the fragile state she was in. and more important i forgot that she thought that i love and wants to marry her sister.'

the sister that he knew she would do anything for. But he didn't, he wanted her. Wasn't it obvious , couldn't she see the state she had him in. Flush and out of breath. Losing control to the point that if she had not stop him who know how far he would had taken this

'To the point to having my queen'

They were both so far in though that they didn't noted the door being open

"Elsa!?"

**Hey guys**

**thank you so much for coming back and reading. Thank you to those of you who found the time to write a review, reading that you enjoy what i wrote really made my day. this chapter took me longer to write because i was trying it make it longer and well the whole scenario was kind of hard to write. so i hope you'll like how the story is going. and as i wrote before i love reading your suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Elsa!" Flushed from the cold, Anna rushed into the room – and stopped dead. Her eyes took in every inch of the scene; Hans half dress on top of Elsa in bed, their hair mussed, lips reddened –

"Anna," started Elsa.

Hans' eyes widened.

"Elsa… how could you?" whispered the princess, her hand reaching for her mouth. "You and him – "

"Anna this is not what it looks like!" Elsa said frantic while pushing Hans off her. She got off the bed and got close to her sister. while hans looked for his shirt and put it back on.

"Don't. I'm not as stupid as everyone think I am. I'm more than capable of figuring out what's going here" Anna answer as she motion with her hands

" Anna, why are you screaming? Is your sister ok?" Kristoff walk in after Anna

"Oh nothing kristoff, I just walk in on my sister having sex with my fiance!"

"Anna please listen to me, we weren't-" Elsa tried explain with tears going down her face, her desperation and anguish sowing. it obvious how distress she was, temperature had drop. Anna didn't care. her own pain was too much for her to think straight. She cut her off, too angry to listen

"You know Elsa, everyone in Arrendell is saying what a monster you are, but I refuse to believe it. You were my sister, the girl I used to built snowman with. I know see I don't know you at all."

By now Elsa was kneeling on the In Front of Anna in tears begging Anna to stop to listen

"You had really manage a lot in the last couple of hours; let me see. You have frozen Arrandell over and ran away abandoning our kingdom. In the process revealing you had magical powers. Oh and let's not forget about your managing to find time to fuck my fiance. The only man that has ever shown any kind of interest in me!"

Kristoff gave Hans an angry territorial look. Hans took note of it.

But for Elsa that really did it. she hit the floor broken like a doll. So hurt that even the wind and snow that were slowly picking up as her desperation was growing came to a stop.

Hans, who up to now was just standing back, just as kristoff was, an letting the sister go at it, observing and planning his next move, had enough. He couldn't take how his majestic queen was being reduced to a mere child. what a difference from what she was last night when he first walk in to her palace or when little by little she was letting go of her inhibition in his arms. gone was the confidence and the glint in her eyes. she couldn't be herself, she couldn't be free. everything had backfire and know the most important person in her life has expose all her fears, all of her flaws.

His plan has also backfire, he had let himself go too far. all he needed to do was to seduce the queen slowly. give her something to think about. But no, he just had to have her now, all of her. 'that pale flawless skin and… focus Has'

"Anna i believe that's enough" stepping forward to where Elsa was on the floor still whispering how sorry she was over and over again.

"how dare you even talk to me? one minute you are confessing your undying love to me and the next you are doing my sister"

Elsa flinched like a wounded animal at Anna's wolds.

By now, Hans, had figured out that her powers were directly connected to her emotions. He could see how she was shrinking, they were loosing her

with every word said by her mad younger sister. he had to say something to remind Anna that this was still her sister. The question was, how he was gonna manage it.

"calm down, Princess, none of this is the queen's fault" and the funny part is that it really wasn't. he had taken advantage of the situation, of how confuse the vulnerable she was. he needed to think fast to be able to fix this. he had to choose who he was gonna go after out of the two sisters.

"when you came in, the Queen was trying to push me off of her… she didn't want any part of it" he lower his head 'this better work' but he didn't had time to think because as soon the words left his lips he felt Annas fist connecting with his face

"you bastard! i can't believe you force yourself on my sister!"

**_there you have it. another chapter, yes is kind of short but a chapter neverless. and all in lest than 24 hours. _**

**_i hope the characters aren't too OC but it had to be done so the story can keep moving along._**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna ran to where Elsa was in the floor. Hugging her close to her chest like a mother would cradle her child when it got hurt.

"Elsa I'm so sorry for reacting like i did, I should had listen to you. Belive in you. You must know none of what I said it was true. I love you" Elsa didn't acknowledge her. She couldn't stop crying.

If he had ever any kind of need for his charm, now was when. "Princes Anna let me explain myself-"

"Stop! I should had known you were too good to be true. This is all my fault. I was the one who insisted in bringing you into our life. Without knowing anything about you. Nothing at all" said Anna while gesturing to Hans to stop.

"I should had known elsa was too good to lower herself to the likes of you. And you will pay for this. I promise you will, but right now making sure elsa is ok is more important" now that her anger wasn't directed to her sister, Anna noted that Elsa didn't look ok. She had stop crying and she looked even more paler than she usually did. She wasn't even responding to her embrace. She sended a worry look to Kristoff, who was standing directly behind her. In a protective stand. Giving hans the, ' i'm gonna kill you if you move' look.

'This isn't going well. i don't need Anna and Arendell to believe i Took advantage of the queen. I need to look Like a héro not a pervert. Yes he wanted to save the snow queen, but at this price he will never become must be Some other way.' Anna's voice, who had been calling the queen's name, Made him come back to reality.

"Kristoff, i think something is wrong with her, she is not answering me"said Anna looking up, full of worry. the brute of a man, who by know he had figure out name was Kristoff. Flopped to the floor next to the princes. Removing the glove from his hand and Touching the queens forehead. who, so time during the exchange had stop crying and whispering how sorry she was. she was hot to the touch and unresponsive

That got hans' attention. He moved, trying to get close and get a better look of his lovely queen.

"Kristoff, Help me pick her up and put on the bed" said Anna. kristoff picked the queen up as if she were a lifeless doll in his arms.

before either Anna or Kristoff could even realize it, Hans was Elsa side holding her hand. "we have to take her to Arendell this minute to be seen by a physician, she doesn't look good and this is the second time she had lost conscious. last night as i was explaining to her that she had frozen Arendell the same thing happen."

"get away from Her, you have no touching her! in fact! you have no business here in Arendell, you are nothing more than a lowly criminal and i'll make sure you will pay for what you did to my sister"

"Princess Anna, things are not as they seem. i'll will explain everything when the time comes. but at this moment, the queen's health is all we should care about. We need to go now."

Anna wasn't happy, she was beyond mad. but prince Hans was right, Elsa was first. They needed to find help fast. she wasn't looking good at all.

Anna stood up from where she was on the other side of the bed, and slowly in a very menacing voice as she go closer to Hans told him "Prince Hans of the southern isle, you are right. Now the most important thing is my sister Elsa but as soon as we get to Arendell. we will deal with what you have done to her. you will be charge for your crime. And if you dare try to run i will find you. even if it takes me a million years. i will."

who knew that the princess had it on her, he for sure didn't. But the important thing was that they were getting some help for this queen. After she was ok he will set his plan into motion, but first he needed the queen to be ok. "Princess, do not worry yourself. i am not going anywhere soon. But now we need to figure out how we getting to Arrendell. The path i came through is block. And my horse had run away. How did you and your companion, Kristoopher was it? got here"

"the name is kristoff, and we got here on sven, my reindeer"

"so he talks? you both go here on a reindeer? how barbaric, it that will have to do. how are we gonna get Elsa on the beast?"

"Sven is not a beast! he is a loyal companion. And he is more than capable of pulling a sleigh through this weather. we'll get Elsa save and sound to Arendelle ." said Anna while holding Kristoff back, he was very sensible when it came to his friend sven.

"oh so u have a sleigh. lets get to it" Hans made a move to grave Elsa to carry.

"Don't you dare." said Anna "Kristoff please can you carry Elsa." Anna said. "prince hans you can bring the fur. we gonna need it to keep her warm on our ride back

~

~

~

**Hello dudes! i'm back. i just can't help myself. i just need to keep this story moving. thank you so much for those of you who had review the story. reviews really make my days and make me want to post even faster. after all this is all for fun. and you guys are the one who make it fun!. now. this is my weekend off from work so i'm gonna try and update before the weekend cause i'll be bussy with homework and family stuff. so ill try to update before i start my weekend.**

**like i said be fore. do review, and tell me where you want this to go. i have my outline for the story but i'm still open to suggestions, so tell me where you want this story to go.**

**later **


	6. Chapter 6

After some argument from hans, who wanted to carry Elsa himself; the nerve of the man. We got on our way, Elsa and I on the back of the sleight. And Hans on the front, where Kristoff could keep an eye on him in case he tried anything.

I looked down on Elsa. She looked sickly pale, but flush at the same time. It was so strange to see her like this.

The memories she have of her before everything suddenly change, Before she disappear in her room, were all happy and good. They had a happy childhood, they were best friends. Than one day everything changed, for reason unknown to her the castle was on lockdown. And she couldn't play with her dear elsa anymore. She told herself it was because Elsa had to be Queen of Arendelle, she had to get ready for the responsibility.

'I was lucky to be born second in line to the crown. I was lucky to do as i wanted with in the castle.'

And how about her magic, when had she got it, had she had it all her life? Or was it like the duke had said, was she curse?

'No. It is all my fault. I was the one who pushed and Made her lose control'

I just had to go and try and Marry the first guy in sight. What did i ever see in hans to want to marry him in the spot. Yes he is a very good looking man, but from that to be in love with him, plain crazy. Thanks to Elsa she is not marry to the horrible man. And Now that Same man had hurt her.

'Elsa has always looked after me, now is my turn' she thought as she hugged elsa even titter. Unaware of the exchange of the to man in the driver sit.

"I believe we should go back to Arendelle the queen got here, over the water. It should still be frozen solid" hans told Kristoff.

"Why are you talking to me you despicable little man? I'm the driver and this is my reindeer and my sleight. So I'll choose the path. Do not fool yourself for one minute into believing that I'm a gentle giant. I will take you down the first opportunity I get. The only reason why you still sitting there breathing is because we are doing this Anna's way. If it were up to me I had skin you alive for what you did to the queen"

Whatever hans had been expecting from the man, this wasn't it. At first look, the man didn't look like much of a treat. After all he stood back during the whole exchange in the ice castle. For all he knew the Kristoff guy had his own plans going on. It seems like Princess Anna really did trust him, and on top of that, if his judgement correct, he sensed something else between the two. All hans could hope was that he got to talk to Elsa, and get her to go with his side of the story.

'And what is my story anyway' he had to make the queen see how wrong they had acted, make her feel guilt, make her see he was truly sorry. But at the same time let her know that he would take the fault, to protect her imagine and her relationship with her sister. Cause he just care so much for her and her people. She will just have to forgive his trespassing and fall deeply in love with him and offer herself and her kingdom in return for his love. 'Brilliant! I just need to make it happen'

"Look, Kristoff was it? I think we started wrong foot, I'm prince Hans of the southern isle-" hans was rudely interrupted by Kristoff

"Oh no Hans, I think we started perfectly right. You asked Anna to marry you taking advantage of how open and desperate for love she was. Only to later walk all over her feelings by doing whatever you were doing to the queen when we walk in." Said Kristoff paying no mind of how hans anger was increasing by the minute.

'How dare this nobody talk to me like that! Ignoring both me and Princess Anna's title!'

If it weren't for the situation he would had kill the insolent rat. He knew he needed to calm down and not let his anger show. After all, he was trying to get the guy on his side.

"You know, you are right. I first sight I may seem like a selfish person, but you not know my side of the story" he told Kristoff with all the honesty he could master.

"In my kingdom I'm 13th in line and I was sent here to get a princes. That's the way things work with royals. They are only so many royals to marry to. And my older brother thought Arrandelle was a good place to have an alliance. What better way to do so than marrying into the family. When I got here, the first person I bumped into was Princess Anna. I was take by her beauty and personality"

"Save your explanations for someone who cares. I could careless what you reasons were" Kristoff to hans and himself, but the true was that he wanted to know what posses this man who had everything to mess it up.

"I saw my chance to leave my kingdom and my dam brother and I took it. You have no idea how hard it is to have 12 other brothers. I asked Anna to marry me, and to my surprise she said yes" hans found himself revealing more than what he wanted to the stranger but it felt good.

Kristoff broke the long pause" you right, I don't understand you or your people ways, I'm an orphan, Sven is all I have and want. Reindeer are better than humans. Humans always want more"

Kristoff wasn't expecting the prince to speak again, but he did.

"And then i ran after Anna. when her horse came back without her. i just had to do something."

_**hey guys, i'm back with another chapter. sorry for taking so long. **_

_**but you know life happens i'll try to have another chapter up by tomorrow. enjoy**_


	7. Chapter 7

"so you ran after Anna but when you got the the palace you found the queen so you told yourself, 'heck why not? she is doable too''

Well this was harder than i thought, this guy is gonna make me kill him. i try and be sincere and connect with this peasant, but he is making it very hard

"look, i see you don't understand where i'm coming from. all i'm saying is that, just like you, i'm looking after Anna too.'' that got Kristoff attention.

"what happen between me and the queen wasn't anything we both didn't wanted. we are both adults, and yes we may had mess up. But you people didn't let us explain. it looked worst than it really was. on top of that, didn't you see what happen back there? the way Anna changed and walked all over her sister. Is that what you want her to be? a hateful girl who doesn't care for anyone on this world" and with that last statement he knew he had him. '

Ha! the ice harvest is in love with the princess, how comical. i can use this to my advantage'

"all i'm asking you, kristoff, is to help me keep the sisters together. Arendelle has no chance. if WE don't help, nobody else will" hans pause to let everything he said sink in

The rest of the ride was pass in silent, everyone in their own world. thinking over the day event and planning their next move.

"Anna, wake up. we are almost in Arendelle and we need to think of an explanation. we can't just walk in with an unconscious ice queen. some thing tells me some of your people aren't gonna be too happy to see her"

"my god Kristoff, you are right. there are people, like the Duke who probably wants to kill Elsa, they think she is a witch, that she is curse and evil. what are we going to do?" Anna answer Kristoff with panic in her voice

"Princess Anna, if i may-"

"no you may not, prince hans, do not forget for one minute your position in this whole situation"

'how could i'

Kristoff had to jump in, they were getting closer to the castle. he didn't like the guy, but they may need the prince to think of something fast "Anna calm down. i think if there is some who would know what to do in this situation is Prince hans. after all he has more experience than either of us with this kind of situation.

"Thank you Kristoff-" Hans started, but was interrupted again

"just talk, and stop trying to impress us"

Hans was growing tired of all the interruptions, but he just had to look the other way. for now anyways."Princess Anna, what Kristoff said is true. there are a lot of people in there, including the Duke, who want the queens head on a platter"

Anna moved closer to Elsa in a protective manner. "i know it sounds terrible but you need to hear it. the important part the you are forgetting is that Because the Queen is in no position to lead. You, Princess Anna are the second in command. and when you walk in there you must let every single person know it."

looking down on her flush unconscious Sister, Anna knew what she had to do "you are right Hans. i am in command for now. but i don't have the experience or knowledge. That's why i… i need you to help me. to back me up. for some reason this people, my people trust you. For the time being we are putting the Queen's health first."

Hans couldn't help the smile that had sneaked into his face 'i'm one step closer'

"open the door! princess Anna and prince Hans are outside!" someone yell from the inside of the castle

"ok Anna, are you ready? you really have to sell this. if they sense any kind of doubt coming from you, they'll take you apart'' Hans whisper to the princes. Anna took a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

A group of people came out running to greet them, including the dignitary that came for the coronation and weren't able to leave, Kei and Gerda and of course the duke of Wesselton.

"princess Anna thank goodness you ok! we were all so worry!" Gerda said as she got closer to the Princess. she cover her mouth when she saw the pale Queen rapp up on fur the princes arm

"you brought that monster back here!? Do you want her to kill us all. you must kill her!" the duke scream in consternation.

Hans step forward "Kei, Gerda please guide Kristoff here to the Queens chamber. And get the royal doctor to examine the queen" they did what they were told no questions ask

this time Hans turned to the Duke "are you suggesting we kill the crown queen of Arendelle? Because if you are i'm know that the Princes here, who is next in line to the grown will not appreciate that

_**Hello! thank you for all your reviews. you guys are the best!**_

_**i know it seem like thing are moving in slow motion, but i promise you some juice drama coming up. **_

_**so stay tune and keep reading. like always i'll be waiting to hear from you in your reviews. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Anna stepped forward to stand next to hans

"Duke, I believe you have overstay your welcome in Arendelle. So if I were you I would keep low. I wouldn't want to send you out on this weather"

"To the rest of you. you are more than welcome to stay until we solve the weather problem and leave safely, but I must remind you. Arendelle is a sovereign country with its own rules and laws. None of you have any saying in what going on here. For now I'll act as the rules. As soon as the Queen, my sister, is able 'll be back to her place as ruler" Anna said with all the authority she could master.

"I'm sorry for intruding princes, but didn't the queen ran away, is obvious that she didn't want her position. You should becomes the permanent ruler" one of the dignitaries pointed out.

"And what happen to the ice queen anyway? Maybe the curse killed her" someone from the back said.

"I believe that's more than enough! The Princess made herself clear, anyone who doesn't agree with her decision is more than welcome to leave!" Hans offer Anna his arm and they both walk in to the castle leaving everyone behind with obvious confusion.

Once inside Anna was able to breath again "my god, I don't know if I can do this. No wonder Elsa loosed it"

"Nonsense, you did great"

"Not without your help, thank you hans" after looking at him she continue "I can't believe you turn out to be an asshole and after all of this is over Elsa is gonna turn you into an icicle"

Hans could hold a smile back "Princess Anna, that's not the language that a pincess like yourself should be using, if you keep it up, when Elsa wake up she may turn you into an icicle for talking like a sailor"

Kristoff observe the exchange from the top of the staircase "Excuse me for disturbing your little royal happy moment, but the doctor just went in to see the queen. I thought you wanted to be here to hear what he had to say"

Anna ran up the staircase letting go of hans arm. Hans follow close behind.

When they got to the room they found a still unconscious Elsa. It seem that Gerda, with the help of some of the maid had wash and dress elsa in one if her old less revealing regular nightgown. She looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. As perfect as Hans remember her at the coronation. before her powers were revealed. 'she is truly a beautiful specimen of a woman' he thought to himself.

Anna ran to her sister side, to hold her ungloved hand. "Doctor what's wrong with my sister, why is she still unconscious?"

"Apparently all seems ok with her, physically anyways. Mr Kristoff here told me that the queen pass out after a very strong argument, after she was inform of Arendelle ice problem. i believe that level of anxiety and stress just got to her."

"so you saying the queen is just exhausted" hans asked

"not just exhausted, she seem to be physically drain. that's why she has a fever. it may have to do with her using so much of her power to freeze Arendelle. but i'm not an expert in magic. i can tell you from my professional point of view. it seem like the Queen has gone to a very stressful high intensity emotional situation. and as a response her body and mind shutdown. we have to keep her comfortable and wait and hope that when she wakes up she is just tired."

"what do you mean hope that she is just tired, what else can she be?" Anna was starting to panic, she got up and moved toward the window. 'this is just too much. first my parents, now Elsa. and the worst part is that i did this to her. i push her to reveal her power with my childish behavior. but that wasn't enough, i just have to push her over the edge and break her with my stupid accusations'

both hans and kristoff got closer to try to keep anna calm "there must be something we can do to help the queen" said hans turning back to the doctor.

"i'm sorry. all we can do right now is wait. you all should do some resting of your own. especially you princes. you look close to exhaustion. i with kai and gerda can take of the queen."

"the Doctor is right Anna. you need to go rest. Kristoff you can take the room across from Annas, you need a shower and a warm meal. i'll give instructions to take care of sven. do not worry about a thing, i got it" said hans taking charge of the situation

Anna was to distress, she didn't have the energy to argue. and to be honest, she hated to be in charge of anything, she didn't do well under pressure. she wanted this whole situation to go away. she wanted her sister back.

Kristoff walked her to her door "Anna none of this is your fault, i know you think it is, but it isn't. and well, you are not alone in this. im here for as long as you need me." he started to walk away

"wait, Kristoff" Anna looked up with tear in her eyes "please don't go. i couldn't deal with being alone right now" she offer him her hans as she pushed her door open. they both walk in hand in hand and didn't noted the figure in shadow just outside the lamp light

'very interesting, i can always use this new development to my advantage' though the Prince standing in shadow

~

~

~

**_i'm back with another chapter. i just can wait for some more Elsa and Hans interaction. i have so many plans!_**

**_who knows i may upload the next chapter. it all depends on how many people read this one during the day. enjoy, and hope to read from you all later._**


	9. Chapter 9

It was after midnight and all arendelle was asleep. in the castle alone in her room the the queen slowly open her eyes.

'my god, i feel like a horse ran me over'

After lying in bed for a while and not being able to fall back to sleep. she finally gave up. she slowly walked to her dresser to get a pair of gloves.

she peeked her head out the door to see that no one was there before stepping out into the dimly lit hallway. still in her nightgown, she tiptoed down the corridor. As she walked she had to stop and catch her breath.

'why am i so tired'

Elsa walked through the large heavy wooden doors into the library. the ceiling high shelves filled up to the top with book of all kind and sizes. this was her home within her home. If her room was her prison during the day. the library was her freedom, her safe window to the outside world at night. Throughout her childhood, Elsa had always been able to count on the library, and the mountains of knowledge it held on its shelves.

Elsa didn't even know what she was trying to escape from. her mind was over the place something felt terribly wrong.

"Elsa?"

Elsa whipped around to see figure standing at the end of the long aisle of books.

"who's there?"

She tried to mask the fear in her voice. but she wasn't use to bumping into people especially at night and to top that she didn't recognize the voice as any one who works in the castle.

The face that emerge from the shadow was one that she didn't recognize. she took a step back unsure of what to do. the stranger step forward and their eyes suddenly meet. and a rush of emotions and confusing pieces of imagines came to her. holding her head closing her eyes she took another step back

'what's wrong with me?'

"Elsa, i can't believe you are awake. you shouldn't be walking by yourself so late at night specially in your condition" hans came closer to her with a worry look.

"stop! stay away from me. how you got in here without the guards stopping is beyond me, but you will be detain." elsa keep walking back until she hit one of the many library sofas, still holding her head.

" i know you are mad at me. i was a real jerk. but i can explain. But first you need to sit down, you don't look too good" hans try to get closer to her, but she walked back on to the sofa.

hans was starting to believe something was seriously wrong with the queen. she truly looked like she had no idea who he was.

"elsa you are overreacting, it's me Hans, you don't need to be scare of me. i could never hurt you."

At that precise minute the library door open, revealing a out of breath Kristoff, seeing how The queen looked scare and apparently corner by the Prince he walk in between the too

"what's going on? what are you doing here alone with the queen?"

a Minute later Anna was at the door "thank goodness you guys found her!"

She ran to Elsa "Elsa you shouldn't be out of bed so soon" taking note of how scare she looked she went in to hug her

"no Anna, stop! don't touch me! i may hurt you."

'could this be really happening? could the queen really not remember any of us. the means that she doesn't remember what happened in her coronation or after. "Anna, i think is best if we ask the doctor to take a look at her"

"Elsa, is this about the things i said? i'm sorry, i was mad, i didn't mean any of it. Please Elsa don't shut me out-" Anna starting crying and was getting hysterical

Elsa had her knees to her chest, holding her head with her eyes close.

"Anna stop, can't you see something is wrong with the queen. we have to get the doctor fast. come with me. us being here is just upsetting her. we don't want her to pass out again. Hans grab Anna's hand and push Kristoff out. just as they came outside the library. they saw the doctor coming with kai and gerda. "Doctor she doesn't seem to remember ever seeing me, or her coronation, or the big freeze, she seem to be in some kind of shock"

"Thank you Prince, i'll go and see her now. just wait for me here. seeing all of you at the same time must have been too much" the Royal Doctor said before walking into the library, closing the door behind him"

Anna had stop crying and unceremoniously sat down on the floor, leaning her head against the door. Kristoff fallow and did the same thing.

'i can't believe these two, we are in the middle of a crisis and they just sit and relax there.'

Hans started to stroll back and forward in front of the two

"Dude, stop! aren't you tired? just sit down. all this walking is not going to help. is almost morning. and Anna is finally asleep."

Hans looked down to see anna sleeping on Kristoff . too tired to think about it, he sat on the floor next to the two. he didn't know how long they sat there because he felt asleep. but by the time they woke up the sun was shining through the windows. And the doctor was coming out of library looking very tired. they stood up and waited for the doctor to talk

" I have good and bad news. The good news is that the Queen is resting and seem to be ok health wise. The bad news is thanks to the stressful events of the last couples of days she is suffering from memory disorder that we in the field call psychogenic amnesia. she has forgotten the last week or so of her life. She remember bits and pieces but not a lot." the doctor gave them a chance to digested what he just said before continuing his explanation

"There is always a chance that things will come back to her slowly, but is best not to push her. i filled her in on some of the events. i told her about her coronation, and about we all knowing about her powers, and the majority of us being ok about it. that freaked her out a little. But she was able to keep herself calm. all in all she did great. we are lucky to have such a strong leader"

_**Can you guys believe it?! another chapter!**_

_**i Just couldn't wait to bring my dear Elsa back in to the picture! i hope you guys aren't too mad me for making her forget everyone. **_

_**any ways like always i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **_

_**have a good night you all**_

_**ps: and who knows maybe if your reviews make me really really happy i may have another chapter for tomorrow**_


	10. Chapter 10

Arendelle is in a big freeze and all because of me. i couldn't keep it in.

'stop Elsa, because of that precise mentality is that you are losing your your memories, if you keep this up you gonna loose your mind'

i have to keep myself calm, i'm never again losing control. i am Queen, i'm the leader to my people. they look up to me and from this day forward i'm making sore i'm a better leader. But first i must talk to Anna and everyone directly involved.

Elsa got up from where she was sitting and went to look for Kai.

After talking to Kai she went straight to her room, by the time there was a nook on the door she had wash and dress in something reminiscing of the gown she wore on her coronation but lest formal. with her hair on the same style as that day And sitting on her desk.

"come in please"

Anna came walked in shyly. she didn't know how she was supposed to act around her sister, especially after what happen in her ice castle. And seeing her there as if nothing happen was a big shock to her "Elsa, i'm so glad to see that you are ok! I'm so sorry for acting the way i did at your coronation-"

"Anna, stop. If there is someone who should be apologizing here, is me. For pushing you away, and closing you out. But i need you to understand why it happen." Elsa cut her off, getting up from her desk and signaling Anna to come sit with her on her bed.

"I know you remember how close we were, and how one day everything change. well Your memories were alter, because one day we were playing and i hurt you with my magic by mistake. Father and mother were scare of my powers, i don't blame them. after i hurt you i was scare myself ." Elsa got up and walk to her window, before continuing.

"They told me i need it to counsel and don't feel. That i needed to stay in the room and never reveal to anyone that i had this magic. that's way they close the gates and reduce the staff. that's way no matter how many times you knock on my door, and how bad i wanted to let you in and tell you everything, i couldn't. i was scare, i was terribly scare of hurting you again" she finish closing her eyes

"Elsa i have no idea. i thought you just didn't like me anymore. that i was too much of a pest."

"don't say that. you were never a pest"

Anna got up and walked to where Elsa was standing. and to Elsa's big surprise, she hug her "you don't have to be scare anymore. you don't have to me alone. now and forever i'm going to be by your side"

"Thank you Anna, i know you have good intentions. But look at what i did, i frost Arendelle and i don't know how to fix it. our people must hate me" she said as she pointed out the window.

"they don't hate you, they were frightened because they had no idea about your gift. just like i was. we all just need to adjust to the change and give you time to work thing out. Don't worry Elsa, as long as we are together, we can do anything. love is strong" Anna said while hugging her again

'this is nice, i can get use to this' elsa thought as she close her eyes and when she did, imagines. pices and flashes of her coronation came back to her. she open her eyes

"you asked me to marry a prince that you just meet?!" she pushed back from Anna in shock, holding her by her shoulder in place "Anna are you losing your mind!?"

'out of all things to remember it had to be that? it had to be my luck. the doctor said not to over stimulate her with information. that is best to just let her figure things out for her self. But this i have to clear out' After all Anna knew that this was the first cause of the melt down. but just as she was about to explain Hans and Kristoff stepped through the door.

"What's going on? we were gonna knock but we hear screaming" Hans said after seeing the way Elsa was holding anna 'my god. this woman looks good in whatever she wears'

Elsa looked away from her sister letting go of her in the process, taking in the two stranger that barged in her room without knocking. A tall rugged blond with light brown eyes fill with worry and love?

Next to him is a slender, well built but not as muscular as the other guy. With a head of auburn hair and sideburn 'are those still in style?' elsa thought before moving to the man's eyes. and as soon as she looked in to his green eyes more flashes and imagines came back crashing down on her.

Warm, fur, heat, desire, longing, the feel of hands on her body, lust.

~

~

~  
**_hey guys!_**

**_another short chapter, sorry about that. but don't worry. by tomorrow the next chapter will be up so don't kill me._**

**_in my mind is better to have short chapters and keep the story moving than to wait forever for an update. _**

**_i hope you like it and have a very good night._**


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa had to take a step back and grab on to something after all those emotions hit her at the same time. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down and let her emotionless mask come in to place, more to protect herself than anything else.

Anna who was as surprise as Elsa of seeing the guys walk in without knocking. she took note of how fast elsa manner changed, but not before showing the confusion that was there.

'It seems like she is still remembering. Especially when she sees a face. Is best to let her show how much she remember before we give her too much information and overflowing her mind'

"who are you and why are you walking in to the queens chamber with so much familiarity?"

Elsa said turning to the two newcomers.

"Elsa this is prince Hans of the southern isles and well… Kristoff... Official Royal ice deliverer and friend" Anna said rushing the last part and unable to look at Elsa in the eye as she did.

"Is that even a thing?" Elsa gave Anna a skeptical look.

"It is so! Plus he helped me find you when you ran away" Anna defended with a red face

"So this is the Prince you want to marry, I remember now, you introduced him to me at the coronation. You must be quite taken by him to want to marry him in the spot" Elsa turned to her sister for some reason unable to look at the strange prince in the eye. walking around her and stepping behind her desk.

Hans didn't know what to think of any of it. It seem like the queen really didn't remember him. Well beside the fact that he wanted to marry her little sister after only knowing her for less than a day.

'This changes everything' Hans was counting on using the queens gratitude and guilty consciences to get close to her. But now he has to start from zero. Looking at the queens manner he decided 'I have to regroup'

"Anna, earlier I told you that I wanted us to become closer. And It is really true, but I can not let you marry this man that you just meet and that we know nothing of."

Anna tried opening her mouth to say something but Elsa stopped her with a hand gesture

"Let me finish. You can not marry him but he can stay here as long as it's needed for you to get to know him, and make sore that's what you want" turning to hans she said. "does that sound ok with you prince hans?"

Hans could believe it. it seem like luck was still on his side! She is not sending him away. He gets to stay even if it under false pretenses and have a second go at becoming king.

"Your majesty, may i?" hans ask with all the humidity that he could master

"Yes you may" finally having the courage to look at the hanson prince while basically holding her breath

"You were right to deny us your blessing. and is true, me and Anna rush into things. taken by the moment and perhaps even the wine. I feel responsible, at least in part for the current predicament arendelle is in. Because if it weren't for our crazy idea you would have been able to keep you magic under control. For that i'm at your service my queen" hans finish with his palm over his heart and with a head bow. "Anything you need, im here"

'what is he doing?' Anna didn't know what to make of hans anymore. he insisted that he didn't take advantage of elsa, but at the same time said that the compromising situation she had walk in was all his fault. one minute he was prince charming the next a perv taking advantage of an emotional young woman, fallow by feeling guilty about it and wanting to help. and now this. now he acts like nothing happen and basically kisses Elsa feet. 'Ignoring me, who he said he loved' something was up with hans, people didn't just change their minds so fast. 'i'll need help keeping an eye on him'

"Elsa you are too good, i think is a good idea for Kristoff to stay too. After all, he is an expert in ice and we need all the help we can get"

Kristoff who had been standing in the back trying to not call attention to himself almost jumped out of his skin when the queen's blue eyes fell on him. It was like looking in to a frozen ocean of the purest ice he ever seem. and if anyone knew anything about him, they know he loves ice more than anything 'this woman is not a witch, i seem this kind of magic before.' but boy was she scary. "Queen, i'm too at your service"

"Thank you, to the two of you. I'll need all the help i can get fix this mess. And if Anna trust you both… i don't see why i can't." Elsa said walking to Anna and taking her hand. for the first time in forever she didn't feel alone. And that made her brave and ready to face the world.

"Now i believe is time to face the people of Arendelle, if you excuse me i must talk over with the royal advisers and see what the best course of action." The three visitors got the hint and scuse themselves. but not before anna turning and giving elsa a quick hug.

once they were outside elsa pull the door adjacent from her room to her study, she knew she should start using her father study now that she was queen, but this was familiar and comfortable, she rang for her team of adviser, they help her to think of something to say in her speech

Hans could help the smile in his face, but his happiness was rudely interupted by Arendelle's princess grabbing him by his arm and pulling him to face her

"you may think i forgot about what you did and well i didn't. i'm keeping my eye on you mr. if i ever even suspect of you doing something else to my sister, i'll make you pay for it. you are lucky that i just can't tell elsa everything so she can kick you out herself right now. so you better behave and play the part."

"oh i'll play the part, the one that shouldn't forget her part is you. if you keep giving Kristoff here the hungry look people are going to start to wonder what happen in the mountains when the two of you were all by yourself, that you became so close so soon, closer than me, your fiance." he knew he had push it too far, but is not like he could take it back. too late now. with that Hans decide to go to his room to regroup but he couldn't help the big smile of satisfaction at seeing both Anna and Kristoff as red as his hair.~

~

~

~

~

~

_**Hello and welcome to another chapter**_

_**i'm writing this from my school library, i'm about to be late to class trying to do an update**_

_**so i hope you all happy with it and like it. let me know what you think**_

_**much love to you all.**_


	12. Chapter 12

What was the big deal anyways? All they had to do was act as in love as when they ask elsa permission to marry. And after, show that they were wrong and she was right not to let them wed, because they weren't really in love.

It was just a big misunderstanding because Anna and him were nothing alike. While at the same time make her see how the two of them fit perfectly. She couldn't give Arendelle and herself a better king than him. Someone that Arendelle already loves and respect.

'Yes. I just have to make myself available'

Be there when she need support or a shoulder to cry on. 'It wouldn't be too hard, she already has a weekends for me' she may not remember but I know it is there.

After that night where he was so close to having her, he been having the same dream every night. where the ice queen on top of him with her hair around them like a curtain. Asking him to tell her what is it that he wants, and as if that wasn't enough everytime he close his eyes he saw her eyes. Looking back at him full of want. It was a miracle that he was able to be close to her without going crazy. When all he wanted more than anything was to grab her

' make her lose her cool.' All in its do time. for now, all he had to do was play the game.

"I came as soon as they told me you were looking for me, what happen? how did the meeting go?" Elsa had sent for anna as soon as he came out of the meeting with the still trap dignitaries. and as soon as she set eyes on her blond older sister she knew it hadn't gone too well.

"Elsa you should had call me, you didn't have to go in there and face them by your self. i told you, i want to help you and be there for you"

"Anna i know, but you have to understand. there are certain thing that i have to do by myself. i have to let this people know who is in charge. let them see that i'm in control even if i'm not" grabbed her own gloved hand looking down as if they had the answer to problem she continued.

"the dignitaries all leaving arendelle tomorrow morning on sleights, back to their countries. they have faith that i was telling the true about working on controlling my powers"

"oh my god that's great, you will do so much better under less pressure" anna said walking to hug her sister

"wait im not finish, they had a condition for not cutting off all trades with arendelle. I must find a husband and marry him so he can, and i quote, 'help me with the weight of the responsibility' so i can have time to train my power. they are going to send a list of possible suitors so i can choose from" the queen finish with sadness in her eyes

"What!? they can't force you to marry if you don't want to. how they expect you to just fall in love on command!"

"Anna don't be naive. they don't expect to fall in love, they expect me to wed so we can produce an heir. that's they way things work. and you should know this by now. Plus you know that a Queen is not expected to rule by herself. and no, they can't force me directly. but by saying that they will cut down trade with us, sends a straight message." walking back to the window "don't worry about it anna, i'll take care of it. go to sleep. is late, i'll do the same. i'm tired"

"ok elsa, don't worry. we'll think of something" the two sisters embrace before the younger one left the room. As soon as she close the door, anna took a deep breath and close her eyes 'what are we going to do'

"it seem like you ladies are in predicament"

"Hans, what do you want? can't you stop being creepy. hiding in the shadows and jumping out of no where. and anyways, what are you doing this late outside my sister's door?"

"i heard about the queens conversation with the dignitaries, and their condition, so i was coming to offer an… idea?"

"Hans, stop your crap. you think you are the only one paying attention. you think i can't see the way you look at Elsa? how you being trying to sneak on her good side little by little. listen i felt for you charming act once and by now i know what it is about."

'it seem like i underestimated the princess'

"do not get me wrong, you are not the only one i seem giving that look to my sister. she is a beautiful powerful queen and as soon as word gets out that she is looking for a king. mans are gonna line up for the position." this last comment erased the smirk out of hans face. and at seeing that she got his attention, anna walked closer.

"what i don't understand is what is it that you want. what has change, what happen to make you so interested in her, when at her coronation you didn't have eyes for anyone but me, it it her power?"

"Anna, is everything ok? you were taking long so i decided to come and find out if you were ok." kristoff asked as he walked closer to the pair.

"Yes Kristoff, me and hans were just bouncing idea of each others head, come let me fill you in" she said grabbing Kristoff hand and leading him away.

'it seem like i'm gonna have to make my moved sooner than i thought, before Anna gets too smart for her own good.' he saw her walk down the hallway hand in hand with kirstoff. she had made one deathly mistake, she didn't look both ways before pulling the ice harvester in to her room.

**_Back again with more! and so soon too_**

**_i am trying to keep the story going and not make it too confusing _**

**_i hope you all happy with this chapter_**

**_later_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Anna i told you to go to sleep, i'm tired and need to rest. i'll talk to you tomorrow" Elsa said from her bathroom when she heard her door being open and someone walking in, but when she didn't heard any answer she came out wrapped in only her towel.

"Anna?"

"No my queen is not the princes" the intruder came closer first making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Prince Hans, you scare me. what are you doing here at this time?" the fact that he didn't even knock before entering didn't escape her

"i came to check on you. i didn't see you all through the day and well, i been worry." he came to stand closer to the queen and trying to catch her eye before continuing. "well that was my excuse anyways, the true is that i needed to see you. i feel like i haven't being completely honest with you regarding our relationship"

"i'm sorry prince hans, but i don't see what are you trying to do here. our relationship is that you want to marry my sister and that you offer your, lets call it, political expertise to help with Arendelle problems. im sure whatever you need to say can wait until tomorrow" Elsa didn't like the feeling she was getting at being alone in her room with the prince. she felt like pray, and it shouldn't be. this was her domain not his. "please let yourself out the way you came" giving him her back and starting to walk away.

"im not going anywhere until we talk"

"Prince hans, do not test my patience. Do not for one second forget who you are talking with. and everything you do. do no mistake my politeness for weakness. You are only a guess here. my sister's love interest" she finish standing taller and letting the temperature drop

"You sister love interest is Kristoff, the ice harvester. the Only reason why we didn't tell you that it is over between us, was because you seem a little shaken when you first woke up. Elsa, i'm not here because of Anna." and he was very sincere about that. at less at that moment all Hans could think about was the beautifully confuse ice queen in front of him in nothing more than a towel that only covered her mid section. there was more to the imagination when she worn the see through ice night gown that night in her ice palace.

Hans eyes had change, there weren't the forest green they were a moment before, they were darker, more primal, but some how they were familiar to elsa just like those imagines hunting her everytime he came to close or looked at her for too long. she took a step back and there another until her back hit the wall. she could feel herself trembling, and it had nothing to the with the drop in temperature

He started to walk toward her, getting closer and closer looking at her with those predatory eyes. until he was inches ways from her. And then he was touching her face gently, lovingly.

"you really don't remember do you?"

Elsa close her eyes, she couldn't take looking at him "Prince hans-"

"Call me Hans please"

"Hans i think you should go" Elsa was more than confused with all the emotions coming from both him and herself and every time she close her eyes she saw a tangle of legs and arms. on top of that for some reason she even had the sensation of running her finger through his hair.

And then it hit her; they were lovers! for what other reason would he had walk in to her room with so much familiarity. and just then, in a rush, memories came back to her. memories of lust, and need. memories of her raping her legs around his waist and pressing herself against him with want, with need.

something has click, Hans could see the change in her eyes 'did she remember?'

he saw how the chock quickly change in to lust. her eyes got darker in an instant. and her face was noticeable colored with blush 'i got you now' he thought with a little smirk taking a step closer "Do you remember?"

not trusting her voice she just nodded, holding her towel tighter, as he moved his hand from her face to her neck.

"tell me, what do you remember"

" i don't have a clear memory, just bits and pieces of you and i… in some kind of bed , please stop doing that, i can't think. this is just too confusing" she said trying to move away from him.

"then don't" he moved in for the kill. pressing himself against her and kissing her. his lips covering hers, his tongue snaking between her lips.

~

~

~

~

~

**_there you have it. another short chapter. _**

**_i'm probably posting the continuation tomorrow so please don't kill me for it being so short. _**

**_be good and let me know what you think._**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hans, we can't do this"

"why not?"

"Because… because with just can't" elsa said trying to wiggle out of his arms

'you can try and run all you want my little queen, but when i want something i won't stop until is mine, and you have been mine for a while now' Hans thought as he covered her mouth with his.

Elsa was confuse, and try to fight him off, but she couldn't, hans wasn't about to give up after coming this far. and the true was that she didn't want to resist him. so she gave in.

Pretty soon elsa found herself pulling hans closer to her and rubbing her arms up and down his back. kissing him with a hunger she never knew. standing on her tiptoes to get try to get closer to him, pulling at his shirt.

They kiss with abandon for what seem forever before she took notice of his hands on her body pulling her closer as if he wanted no gap between the two. He notice of their height and pull her up with his hand on her behind, bringing her legs around his waist, She got the idea fast and fallow by bringing her other leg around too. Never bricking the hungry kiss. Hans lead her from the wall toward the bed, laying on it and bringing Elsa with him.

The more they kiss the more elsa wanted. She pull at his shirt revealing his neck, his chest, moving her hot mouth from one to the other driving hans crazy. she wanted to feel his skin against her.

Hans had no idea what was going on with him, it was like she was the only woman he had ever had, she was driving him crazy with simple touches and kisses.

'my good this woman is gonna be the end of me' he knew she didn't know what she was doing to him. she was just following her instinct, and boy where they leading her in the right direction, down his neck, shoulder, chest, abdomen. if he didn't take control now, she was gonna make him undo himself in his pants. so he did by flipping her on her back and pulling the towel that she was still wrap on, off her body.

' a goddess' was his only thought. he wanted to take a mental picture of her. her hair spread out around her head like a halo. he lips red from all the kissing. her face flush and eyes drunk with desire.

He pull his shirt over his head and kick his shoes and pants off, only wearing his underwear he settle himself between her legs and went straight for her breast taking one pink nipple in his mouth. loving how she immediately arched herself against him.

that only ignited the fire within her more. she pull him up back up to her face to kiss him before pushing him off her. so he could be back on his back and she sitting on his midsection.

"it is not fair, you're still wearing more than i am" she said smiling wickedly at him.

"well then take it off"

Elsa kissed him roughly before pulling at his underpants. once they were off she started to kiss down his body reaching her final destination. not thinking twice about it she licked his length from the base to the tip and back again, before taking him whole in her mouth. she began to moved slowly up and down his length, sucking and licking. The more he moaned the faster she went. Hans had never felt anything like what she was doing to his body. And god her didn't wanted to stop, but if she didn't then…

"Elsa, stop,.." he said quietly.

"why?" she asked licking him

"Ela you have to stop before i … cum" he said putting his hand through her hair

"well in that case, i shouldn't stop" she said sucking him hard and fast

"oh my good… ELSA!" he scream as he came into her mouth

"mmm...Hans you taste good" she said smiling up at him. Hans pull elsa up, kissing her passionately and in a blink of an eye reverse their positions.

"Dammit, Elsa you don't know what you do to me" he said sucking on her neck roughly

"mmm… Hans..." elsa moaned pulling him closer to her. he moved his kisses down to her breasts lightly cuking on them as his hands moved downward.

"i love how wet you are for me" he said rubbing her clit. as he suck her breast harder, he slowly put a finger inside of her, being careful he started to move it in and out to prepare her and make it easier to accommodate his length. And just like she had done with him the more she moaned the faster he went. driving her crazy.

"Hans… Please…" she begged as he smirked at her.

"I'm sorry,This is going to hurt a little," he whispered in her ear before kissing her and slowly entering her. waited a couple of seconds, to let the pain subside and let her adjust to him inside of her. He nibbled at her ear lightly as he started to move slowly. not before long Elsa started to suck on his neck hard. at the moment she didn't care if she let marks on him or not. he had already left so marks on her too.

"Hans, Faster please" Elsa moaned into his ear. After hearing this Hans started to go faster and harder, making her moan louder and louder until she was almost screaming. He had to cover her mouth as her orgasm hit her hard. As soon as he felt her walls tighten he kiss her roughly and he too climaxed.

Looking at Elsa's contented face, Hans felt like smiling like an idiot. Kissing her he pulled out and laid on his side, pulling her against him he kissed her one last time on her forehead before falling asleep with her on her arms

_**it has been doing, and i must say. it was warder than i though it was going to be.**_

_**i had to go back and read some of my old lemons for inspiration lol**_

_**anyways**_

_**i hope i didn't scare some of you too much... but this story is rate M for a reason.**_

_**as always, i'll be spectating your reviews. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa opened her eyes and immediately shut them. The light that shone in through her window. She groaned and turned over. She has never been a Morning person. to be honest, she wish she could stay in bed all morning long.

'Time to face the world'

She sat up straight and threw the covers off of the bed. She wasn't quite sure why. But the first name that came to mind was hans'

Then she remembered. She just about fell out of bed. She had done something beyond stupid. Her recollection of the night's events was foggy, all she remembered was some rather intense kissing.

She checked to make sure that Hans wasn't in her bed.

He wasn't.

She got up and walked over the door to ring for a servant to clean her frozen mess, that this morning if possible seems worst than ever, and to help her get dressed for the day.

'That's odd, why would I go to bed without clothes on'

she turned around about head over the washroom only to find hans standing at her bathroom door with nothing more than a towel around his waist and a sexy smirk on his face

"Good morning My queen"

She couldn't hide her shock, nor the embarrassment that came with the memories of the activities of the night before. She couldn't believe the way she had behave, and the things she had done with a man, she barely knew and knew nothing of.

'I have given my self to a stranger and I wasn't even drunk!'

"Elsa, are you ok? You look pale" said hans taking a step forward the embarrass queen

Remembering her lack of clothing Elsa tried to hide under her cover, but in her rush only manage to trip over her own feet and fall behind her side of the bed

"Elsa!" Hans try walking over to her to help her up

"Don't! Whatever you do don't come over here! I don't have anything on!"

"Elsa dear, is ok. You don't need to hide from me, or be embarrassed. I like everything about you. And after last night-"

"I told you to stop" Elsa couldn't believe this was happening. Not even her wilder dreams she would had muse anything like this.

'I'm butt naked on my bedroom floor hiding from the man who just the night before i had Wild passionate sex with, and lets not forget how that man is on the other side of the bed, with only a towel covering his tone sexy amazing body.' She could still feel the way that body moved on top of her

'get a grip woman! Stop thinking about that'

Just then she felt something land on her head, a towel

"Here, cover yourself with that. It seen like we need to talk"

"Prince hans I think you should get dress and leave before someone finds out... You were here" if Elsa had her eyes open and looking at hans she would had seen the hurt look he had on his face. She didn't, she was too mortified and confuse.

A knock on the door. "Your majesty, can we come in?"

Elsa sat up 'the servant are here, what am I going to do!?'

She ran to the door, wrapping the towel around her body before doing so, and put the lock on. "I don't feel well. i think i may go back to sleep. i'll call again when your help is needed. sorry about that"

"Does Your majesty wants me to call the doctor?"

"NO. Please, i just need to sleep. i'm just tired"

"As you wish, if you need anything just ring."

she was more than tired. she was sore, in places she didn't know she could be sore. just thinking about it made her blush to the root of her hair. she took a deep breath and turn back to hans, who was still standing looking at her. with what seem like an angry look on his face 'oh Prince hans what am i going to do about you?'

"Prince Hans, i'm sorry about what i said earlier, about asking you to go after what happen last night, but i'm just so confuse." she close her eyes and turned away from him. she couldn't face him.

" i need time to think. it has been crazy and i just don't know what to think any more. my head, my feelings make no sense. i'm sorry. i shouldn't acted the way i did last night, that was not me, i don't normally act like that. i'm so-"

"Elsa you don't need to apologize to me, is not like you force me into anything. we were two consenting adults" he came to stand behind her, "i rather enjoy myself, and was hoping you did too" he finish with a wicked smile that he could hide

"you don't understand, i could hurt you. my powers, i can't control them. and i was desperate and lonely and you were there offering some warm…"

"But you didn't hurt me, and i'm still here. offering you my warm, my company, myself and my lov-"

Another knock on the door "Elsa. open the door please. it is me Anna. They told me you weren't feeling well. are you ok?"

Elsa turned around wide eyed, not expecting hans to be so close, taking a step back. looking around, for some kind of answer for her current predicament.

"Anna, i'm fine, i just need some sleep. please come back later"

"NO! Elsa, you are not doing this again, you are not closing this door and locking me out. you promise you weren't gonna do this again. no more secrets. if you don't feel well, let me in and take care of you."

Elsa was starting to panic, and hans saw this. the last thing he need it was for a repeat of what happen in the ice palace. especially after he was so close to closing the deal. This morning when he first opened his eyes and looked down on the sleeping queen. if only for a minute he opened himself, for the first time in his life, to the possibility of love. But that idea soon disappear, as soon as the queen, dismissively asked him to leave.

It was stupid of him to think that someone like him could find love. love didn't move people like him, power did.

'so why do i feel so compel to make her feel better, to erase all this woman's sadness. is it only because she is the key to getting everything i ever wanted? it must be. i want her devotion, not her love. Her crown.'

"Elsa, if you don't open this door this minute, i'm gonna ask Kristoff to kick it down!" Anna screamed from the other side of the close door.

"You have to hide!" she said pushing him into the bathroom. "whatever happens, please, just stay here"

"Your wish is my command my queen, but i must ask something of you"

before Elsa could even answer him, Hans grabbed her by her waist and pull her against him and into a passionate kiss.

'let the game begin'

**SHE IS ALIVE!**

**Guys i'm sooooooo sorry for taking this long for another chapter. but you know how it is. Life happens. school, work, etc.**

**i hope you guys aren't to mad at me and keep reading. like always, i love your reviews.**

**and talking about reviews, i must say. last chapter i came out of my conform zone to try and give you guys something difference. but it seem, that it was too out-there for many of you, cause i didn't get that many reviews. those that did, thank you very much. i'll try and make everyone happy. But if you guys don't review, how am i to know if you like where i'm taking this. think about it. ****Any ways, like always, i'll try not to take forever an update soon.**

**later days**


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as their lips meet, Elsa was kissing him back, not thinking of anything but his addictive warm. losing her finger in his soft hair, pressing herself against him. Hans was the one who pulled back, a little out of breath and flush, the kiss bringing memories of the night before.

'Get a hold of yourself, you need a clear head at all time, remember the queens is the one that needs to be losing her mind about you. Not the other way around.'

He wasn't expecting her to respond so fast. He looked down at her. Her eyes were still close, her face flush lips red from the kiss and her hair muuse from the lovemaking of the night before.

'This women is truly beautiful, and mine. all mine, Forever mine'

They heard a crashing sound and hurry steps coming in to the room follow by Anna calling Elsa's name.

"Elsa?"

As soon as Elsa heard the crash, she came out of her trance like state, opening her blue eyes as wide as she cold. She push of hans sending him back against the wall, making him tumble. Without looking back she hurry out closing the door behind her.

"Anna! What are u doing? Look what you did to my door"

"Elsa are you ok? I was worry, I was talking to you and you weren't answering. I asked Kristoff to kick it open"

'Stupid me, I got distracted for way too long in the bathroom' Elsa thought touching her lips with her finger tips.

"Hello? Anna to Elsa." Anna call as she waved her hand Infront of Elsa trying to get her attention

"Stop it. I'm perfectly fine, as you can see i was about to go take a shower so you-"

Both sisters and Kristoff turn to a loud crashing sound coming from the bathroom

Anna took notices of how Elsa paled and hugged herself. 'She is panicking. she always does that when she is scare'

The room temperature started to drop and flurries were falling from above, melting before they reached the grown.

"You need to go. Now" Elsa turn to her sister pushing her out. "Nothing to see here"

'What is she hiding' Anna wonder as she was being pushed by her sister. That's when she noticed something strange on the floor, by her sister's bed. 'Boots? I never seen elsa boots. Wait a minute, those are man boots!'

Anna maneuver herself out her sister's grasp, Sending her flying on to Kristoff, And Going to where she found the boots. grabbing the item, she turned to where Kristoff and her sister stood with an a cussing look on her face.

"Elsa, what are these doing here, aren't this hans' boots?!"

Elsa couldn't meet anna's eyes, she felt a shame. what could she say to explain herself. she was a queen, the woman everyone looked up to. and she had behave like a commun wore. throwing herself at the first man who had looked her way. and now she was hiding that man in her bathroom.

"Anna i can explain-"

"so do so, cause i'm dying to know what's your explanation"

all three occupants of the room turned to look at the bathroom door when it open. and outcomes none other than Hans, half dress, with his clothes and hair in disarray and wet. as it were the most normal thing in the world

"i thought i heard you screaming at your sister, good morning Anna, kristoff."

Anna was the first one to shake her shock off, and give hans a menacing look. "Hans explain yourself, what are you doing in the queens chambers this early-"

Hans continue walking toward where elsa was being hold by kristoff ignoring the look that anna was giving him. hating the feeling he got when he saw the mountain man holding his elsa, who was still only dress in her towel. "well my queen it seen like you were right, i'm no plumber. your bath is gonna have to wait. i couldn't make your warm water work."

elsa was as confused, if not more than anna and kristoff. she had no idea what the prince was talking about.

hans turned back to face anna "i woke up early and came to check on the queen, she explain to me that she was having trouble with her shower, so i offer to help. as you can see, i wasn't that much help."

"elsa is this true?" Anna didn't buy the story, that was clear to both elsa and hans, but it was not like elsa was ready to confess the true so she went with it, by nodding her head to her sister.

'very good my little queen, you better remember how i lied for you. to give you the time you need to come clean.' things had workout for the better for hans, this was the perfect opportunity to prove his loyalty to the queen. to show her how good he could be for her.

"now i think we should give the queen a chance to compose herself, the morning is still early, and i know some of us had a late night, right Kristoff?" hans finish looking at the ice harvester with a wicked little smile.

Anna went cold at hans last statement. 'he knows about me and kristoff… how had he figured it out?'

"Hans is right, lets go kristoff." drooping hans boots at his feets, "you better put this one and go change, we wouldn't want you catching a cold."

"Thank you anna, you are right, let me go and get out of these wet clothes." turning to elsa he bow before saying "my queen, i hope to catch you later" and with that he walked out of the room.

"Elsa, im sorry about the door, now that i think about it, it all seen kind of psycho, i'm just so worry about you." she hugged her and added "i just don't want us to be strangers, i want us to get close, you are not alone my dear elsa."

"i know"

"i just wish we could be close, like when we were kids"

"me too"

"by the way there is something i need to talk to you about, something private. so hurry get dress. im gonna get someone to come fix you door."

And with that both kristoff and anna walked out the queen's room hand in hand

'it seen like hans was right, anna had moved on. maybe is time i let go and move on too'

**omg guys im sooooooo sorry**

**once again im terrible late with the update**

**i feel terrible for making you wait. i have no excuse, for i had no school. but you all know how it is. **

**sometime life just gets in the way. but any how, i'll try and be better at updating on time. so please keep reading and reviewing. **

**much love to u all**


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting by her window. where the now queen so many time had sat before and seeing life go on by. she saw her arendelle slowly coming to life. the snow is melting little by little. she wasn't sure what had made it happen, but just like she was finding herself she was gaining control of her powers. life must go on, her town people were opening shop.

'When did life become so complicated? i can't believe i'm actually wishing for simpler times when all i had to do was hide behind a close door. hiding my powers, and keeping everyone safe, especially my sweet anna. Now everyone know about my powers, but fears me.'

she was earning her peoples trust and respect. especially after the snow started to melt, and the green grass could be see on the meadow. so things weren't as bad, and she had even manage to make everyone forget about the need to find a king to ruled by her side.

Anna was still sweet, but now is a woman. A woman, who some how is involve with an ice harvester. Kristoff seem nice, and she saw no reason to not allow the relationship. 'i hope she had better sense than me and didn't rush into anything with Kristoff.'

'who am i kidding, i had seem them with my own eyes sneaking in and out of each other rooms.'

That's what happen when you keep two teenage girl from people their whole life. once they meet a handsome young men they go crazy and lose all common sense.

'i'll just try and buy more time before i tell them that they have to make it official and get marry. they were good for each other.'

And that brings her to her last problem. 'Prince Hans. i still can't believe i did those things with him.' shaking her head to try and forget about that night, she got up and walked to her door and started heading to the library to do some light reading.

It has been weeks since that night and she was still running away from him like the plague. eating her meals in her room and keeping herself busy with paper work or simply asking him to go as an ambassador to other kingdoms. He was coming back today, Anna and Kristoff had accompanied him to Corona. It was Rapunzel and Eugene first born birthday party and she was up to her neck with paper work and could go, plus she hated parties.

they had been gone for almost a month and would be back any day now.

'better enjoy my last minutes of peace and quiet.' she thought as she sat on her favorite high chair with a book in her hand

)=(

That's how Hans found her, sleeping on her favorite chair with the book she been reading still open on her lap. They had just gotten home minutes before, anna went running up the steps to look for her sister in her room as hype as ever.

'life was sure a funny thing and work in miraculous ways. all my life i been searching for a place of my own, and i thought that by becoming king i was gonna get just that.' he sat down by the sleeping queen, feeling content and at peace by just being in her present.

he didn't how or when but something with in him had change. he felt at peace here in arendelle, doing mundane things and serving his queen. True he didn't want the crown as bad as before, but now he wanted the queen more than ever.

for weeks now she been hiding from him. at first it was like they were playing the cat and the mouse. And him like any warm blooded male enjoy the chase. but he noted that the more he chase and try to bring the incident up or their relationship the more she closed up to him. so he decided to just let it go and wait for her to come to him. and boy was that taking all he had. she was all he could think about night and day.

'her beautiful porcelain skin and snow white hair' he couldn't help himself and reached to fix some of the queens hair, that had come undone from her hairstyle, behind her ear. and in the process caressing her face with the back of his gloved hand.

a ghost of a smile came to rest on the queens lips followed by a whisper "Hans..."

at hearing his name, hans eyes almost pop out 'did i just imagine that? is she dreaming about me?' he did again, and this time elsa leaned on to his hand with her eyes still close.

**here you guys have it. another chapter. i hope it is of your liking.**

**you all know the deal. please review after reading. it will not take long. and if you guys don't review i will not **

**now if you like it, ****so don't be lazy and just do it. **

**later.**


End file.
